Scarlet Devil Mansion Battle Royale
Description Battle of the Mansion! Which of the Residence will Wind up the Lone Survior?! ''Interlude'' Wiz:The Scarlet Devil Mansion is Home to Many Powerful Foes. and Today, The 6 Youkai in the Mansion will be Fighting to the Death. Boomstick:Hong Meiling, The Sleepy Gatekeeper. Wiz:Koakuma, The Little Devil. Boomstick:Patchouli Knowledge, The Asthma Filled Magician. Wiz:Sakuya Izayoi, The Maid of Blood. Boomstick:Remilia Scarlet, The Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Wiz:And Flandre Scarlet, Our Previous Death Battle Winner. Boomstick:He's Wiz and Im Boomstick. Wiz:and its Our Job to Analyze our Weapons armor and Skill to Find out who would Win a Death Battle! Hong Meiling Wiz:Hong Meiling is the Gate Keeper Of the SDM. Boomstick:And The Laziest Bitch Out of All of Them! Wiz:Sure, Meiling Doses Off, but Canonly she Only did It once! Boomstick:Ugh, Anyway Meiling Masters at Tai Chi Chuan and Is A master at Close Combat, and is One of the Few Youkai that doesn't Have Unique Youkai Powers, What she DOES have However, is QI. Wiz:Her QI Is IMMENSE! She uses it For many things! Even Danmaku and Fighting! Boomstick:Meiling has Many Spell Cards, but Just to Name a Few, 'Three Blasts "Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker", Chi Sign "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick", And Vivid Colr Downpour, all three of these Are Extremely Powerful Indeed.' Wiz:However, Meiling is Kinda Lazy, and Very Dim-witted. When A Intruder comes up, She usually ends Up Chatting with them, then Ends up with a knife to the Head, however, She Easily survives It Each time. Boomstick:Just don't Get this Bitch Angry, Or Else. *Meiling in her Sleep Gets Stabbed in the Head by a Bunch of Knives, but isnt Hurt or Wounded* Koakuma Wiz:Very Little is Known about This "Little Devil." Boomstick:All We Know is She is Patchouli's Slave, and Possibly Knows Some of Patchouli's Spells. Wiz:She also has A Bit of Danmaku, but she is also the Weakest Devil in General in Gensokyo. Koakuma is shown putting Books in Shelves Patchouli Knowledge Wiz:Patchouli is The Mansions Very Own librarian. Boomstick:DAFUQ?! They Have Their Own Library?! Wiz:Correct, Patchouli owns it, however She is The Most Physically Weak out of All of the Residence, However, she Makes up for it, With Her Spells. Boomstick:She has So Many Fucking Spells...Fire Spells, Metal Spells, Water Spells, Moon Spells, Sun Spells,...I Wonder if she Has a Drug Spell.. Wiz:BOOMSTICK Snap out of it! Ugh, Patchy is Very Powerful. In fact, this would be easy for her...if it Weren't for her Weaknesses. Boomstick:Patchouli is Anemic and Asthmatic. Meaning to Much Magic will make her so tired, she'll be An Easy target. Wiz:But she Might Manage to Win this Duel, the chance isn't Impossible. *Patchy is shown Having a Little Spar With Marisa Sakuya Izayoi Wiz:Sakuya is The Maid of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick:Wiz, Please, Call her By her Nickname, The PAD- *Knifed* OW GODDAMN IT! Wiz:Sakuya has a Temper, as you see, and is Very Powerful, Just For Being a Human! Boomstick:Ugh...im gonna Sit out this Analysis.. Wiz:...You do that, Anyway Sakuya posses Her Pocketwatch, Which is Theoried to Be the Source of her Time Stopping Capabilities, and It doesn't seem to Have a Limit. Also, Her Weapon of Choice are Knives, and they are Decently powerful against Youkai, despite Being Physical! However, her Biggest Weakness is shes a Human, and can be Easily Killed by Youkai if Caught off guard, But when she Stops you, Say your Prayers just in Case.. Sakuya:Let us Dance...to the End of this Life! Remilia Scarlet Wiz: Remilia is the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick: Well that’s an accomplishment in of itself because her stage was so god damn hard!! Wiz: Uhh..Boomstick touhou has always been hard you know Boomstick: True... Wiz: But she’s also been proven to be a very skilled fighter, you see as a vampire she has the strength of an Oni which has the power to uproot a thousand year old tree single-handedly & the speed of Tengu which can run through the Human Village in a flash. Boomstick: Dayum, she’s also been known to crush boulders with ease. Because one feat for her strength isn’t enough! Wiz: All of this gave her the nickname Scarlet Devil. Boomstick: In addition she has a variety of spell cards at her disposal. Like the Spear the Gungnir which attacks the foe with a humongous spear. Or Heart Break which just attacks the foe with a quick spear Wiz: Miserable Fate which attacks the foe repeatedly with energy attacks or Millennium Vampire which boosts her for a short period of time Boomstick: And the beautiful Mountain of a Thousand Needles, trust me it’s exactly what you think. Wiz: She also has a few extra skills like the Trickster Devil, Night Dance & Vampire kiss Boomstick: Hahaha! What does she kiss her opponents to death!? This is like Rogue all over again! Wiz: However if that isn’t enough she can Manipulate Fate itself, which can allow her to turn the fights odds into her favor by changing the end result. Boomstick: That’s cheap. Glad none of my squirrels do that Wiz: However it doesn’t seem to always work meaning that it is hardly flawless. But if you get in her way best to say your prayers, you’ll need them. Remilia: The moon tonight is red, you will know death. Flandre Scarlet Wiz:Flandre Scarlet is The Last Member of the SDM, And our Previous Death Battle Royale Winner. Boomstick:Flandre has Many powers Up her Sleeve. Wiz:Flandre was Locked up in the SDM For 495 Years. and Due to this, gained a Small Dose of Insanity. which causes her to Anhilate ANYONE Stupid enough to Enter her room, and when she kills you, Nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is Fucking Creepy! Flandre has many Attacks at her Disposal like her Foes, Such as her Flaming Sword Laevatein! which is 2 times Her Size and can Create Bullets from it Just by Swinging it! ' Wiz:That is Not all she has, Like her Opponent's She Can us Spell Cards! Like Cranberry Trap, Her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her 2 Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she Turns invisible and Begins to Launch Barrages of Danmaku! ''Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Weak, but Becomes Barely Dodgable! However, this Spell depends On Flandre's Energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a Risk Taker.' ' Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded By Spiritual Attacks. ' 'Boomstick:But who gives a Shit when Your Special Ability is To DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING!' Wiz;Correct! Flandre's Ability is unbelievably Powerful! she Demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the Destruction of a Huge Meteor! however, Flandre herself said That that is NOWHERE near her Limit, meaning she can Go Further than that, she is even rumored to have a Limit More than enought to Destroy the Sun! which if she did, would cause a Global Apocalypes. 'Boomstick:But Flandre is Powerful, she Has Vampire Resilience for Oni Strength and Tengu Speed. ' Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & shes INSANELY Weak to Spiritual Moves, However, so are her Foes so it doesn't really Matter. ''Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre Could Destroy you Without even TRYING.' Flandre:I Want to Play...Danmaku..~ Pre-Fight Wiz:Alright our Combatants are Set, lets Finish This Debate Once and For all. Boomstick:ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle Everyone in the SDM is Called into Remilia Room, and she Dismisses All the Fairy Maids. Remilia:It's High time we All Fight to see Who is the Strongest~ Flandre:Eh? oh ok Remi-Sama! Flandre says As her Sword appears in her Hand Patchy:Oh Boy.. Koakuma:I-I'm So Excited! Sakuya:I-I'll Try my Best Mistress! Remilia floats down to the The Others as Meiling runs in ready As Well FIGHT! Meiling Kicks Sakuya into the Wall with a Vicsous Kick that Sends her Flying into A Wall While Remilia targets Koakuma and Grabs Her, Koakuma Retaliates With a Very Weak Royal Flare, but it manages to Launch Away Remi due to its Sun nature. Remi:Tch! Remilia growls and Time stops A Koakuma gets impaled By 13 Knives, Heavily Wounding her from the Get-go, and Remi Grabs Koakuma and Jams her Thumb into Koakumas Neck and Flips Koakuma's Head off, the Head Hits Patchy, who shrugs it off and Launches Water Spells At Flandre KO Flandre is Dodging All of Patchie's Spells and then Sends her Clones at Patchy, Who promptly Melts them With Royal Flare, however, this was exactly What flandre Want and Flandre Tackles Patchy and Begins to punch her a ton, however Remilia hits Flandre with a Danmaku-like Bat and then lunges For the Wounded Patchy, who Blasts Remi With Water, causing Remi Massive Damage. Flandre sees this and Gets Very Upset and Closes her Palm, Patchy begins to Feel Agonizing Pain, and Begins To Implode Violently Flandre:...Kyuu~ KO Meanwhile, Sakuya was Keeping her distance From Meiling by throwing Knives at Her, But Meiling has Dodging them, Sakuya stoped Time and Surrounded Meiling with tons of Knives, which hits Meiling, But She survives With Little Wounds, and Lunges For Sakuya, but Remi gets To Sakuya first And Begins to overpower Her, and Prepares a Finishing Move, But Sakuya Stabs Her in the Head, Causing Remi to stand Back Meiling then lunges Again for Sakuya, who stops time, but It Failed, Her Pocketwatch was Missing! and She gets Caught in Sakuyas Attacks, and Meiling Punches a Hole through Sakuya, and roundhouse Kicks her Head off KO Meiling jumps At Remilia and begins To attack her, But Remi grabs Meiling, And Meiling is Powerless, and Remi grabs Meiling by the Neck, and twists it Open and puts A Little Bit of Danmaku in it, and Meiling explodes of Danmaku, all of which Flandre Dodges. KO Flandre and Remilia look at Each other and Grin, Flandre lunges Straight at Remilia, but Remilia uses her New Watch to freeze Time, and Throws Gungnir, and Resumes Time, And Gungnir Lands, but Remi doesn't Notice Flan Threw Leavatein, until it Hit, and Both were Launched And Pinned to the Wall... But both were Alive, and the weapons Vanish, and the Two Lunge at each other One last time, but in stead Of Attacking...they hug...they are to weak to continue...and Decide...On them Winning Results Wiz:Well...never Expected A Draw Where People survived.. Boomstick:Koakuma and Patchouli were Honestly doomed from the Get-go..same with Sakuya, The only youkai other than the Scarlets who would wind up getting to the End was Meiling, but even She couldn't Do Much. Wiz:And these Two are very Similar..honestly if the two fought by themselves, Remilia and Flandre would've tied STILL! -'Boomstick:In the End, The Servants were All Covered in Scarlet.' Wiz:The Winners are the Scarlet Sisters. Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales